clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dororo111122
Hi, , please send me a message or captured n00bs. Please remember to NOT be polite and sign with garbage ~~~~! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 11:02, October 19, 2012 Reply Hi SilverDororo, Thanks for your message! Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:57, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Sniffybear2 (talk) 18:23, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Dororo RE:BUDDY Well which buddy list? The wiki buddy list ? Or cp? Well about the wikis cuz see I didn't know ur where gonna Join again and my user page is locked AGAIN so when they unlock it I will write ur name on it ok? But if it's about cps ur on it dude :P ☀✌. your friend. RE: Hi, Dororo111122! I think because the account is disabled, it deletes over time. If not, I'll delete it! :) --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 21:06, November 5, 2012 (UTC) CURRY!! well u want curry? here it is :) come here and take it http://thecurryleafcamarillo.com/images/spicy_chicken_masala_curry.jpg enjoy Dororo? Dororo, is that you? Wow! --Sargeant Keroro (talk) 19:30, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Free Logo Here's your logo. Thanks for Ordering. Yes you are my friend :) YT message Check your YouTube inbox :P Captured N00b i captured a noob dororo! do i send him by email? or by postcard? Captured noob!!! :D Hi basco, here's the captured n00b! RE:Over Edit Count Hi Dororo, This user page has also been protected. You may ind protection logs page=User:Unknown+penguin+2012}} here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:39, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Enemies You forgot to add 123kitten1 to your enemy list. I didn't vandalize Dear Dororo, I see why you think I vandalized. Let me explain it to you. I was editing. I deleted some useless information. Then I saw that in the gallery, there was a fake picture. So I deleted it in a different edit. It looks like I added it, but I edited the page before I deleted it, so I didn't really add it. I guess it's okay though, I didn't expect a 10 year old to understand that. ~Kitten OK He gets another week added! Thanks for reporting ;) Gift Despite having a grudge against you, heres your gift... ~123kitten1 RE:Question Hi Dororo, I didn't quite understand your question. Are you talking about sockpuppets? Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi I still don't quite understand. What do you mean by evading a chat ban? Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:22, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 06:11, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Marcus949 Hi Dororo, Thanks for your message. I have just sent an IP check request to Wikia for Marcus949's IP addresses, to see if there is any match. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy HOlidays Like ponies or not, here ya go! Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays Merry Christmas Dororo! Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 17:58, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Phineas99/Historicalcp wishes you a Trashy Christmas! User:Historicalcp I followed your postcard rules so... I hope you have a great Trashy Christmas...XP ok ok ok...Merry Christmas Doro! Thanks for the fun in all this year, here is a pressie for you... Thanks! Thanks so much for your gift, ! I hope you had a great Christmas. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC)' Marcus949 Hi Dororo, I've received a reply from Wii about the IP check. Apparently, is not a sockpuppet of , however, they found 2 other users with an IP match: * * However, one of them is globally blocked and the otehr is banned. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:37, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the gift! Thanks Dororo111122, for the gift and for those kind words you said! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 13:52, December 26, 2012 (UTC) go to the waddle wiki and take pucho (P.S: Look in ur youtube inbox) Happy new years Hopefully you enjoyed 2012! Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Marking Pages for Deletion Hi, Dororo111122. Recently, I have noticed you marking pages for deletion under the reason: "unneeded" or reasons similar to this. Please do not mark pages for deletion unless it is something that should not belong in mainspace. Instead, why not try adding content to the wiki? Thanks, and please keep making useful edits like you have in the past. :) -- 02:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey. On your friends list, I'm listed as Rigby. Mind changing it please? -Sincerely MadBootDude CHAT dude i cant get on chat for some reason its just blank UGH :( still not working ask someone on chat to help me what now gtg its late for me,i tried using an other browser or going on community it didnt work RE:Blastthehedgehog Blast was a mod only once in the CM cal. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Block Hi Dororo, Due to your comments in the blog How unfair this wiki is., you're now blocked for a day. If you see a fight in a blog, you shouldn't encourage fighting by commenting. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Gift Hey Dororo! Thanks for being an awesome friend. Here i made something for all my friends and ur one of them. Look ur on it! Oops XD i forgot the gift! Come At Me! come at me with all you've got, Sleemo! you act immature, and you smell worse than Bantha Poop! Daniel Redmond 20:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thingy ma questions Hey, Dororo. #Yes, but only if the user has vandalized. #Although not necessary, there is nothing wrong with adding the images you mentioned to an article. Please ask before removing those types of images. Talk to you later, -- 22:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello Dororo, I've been told you use to call users "noobs". If it's true, it really doesn't matter whether it's a swear or not- don't call others in offending names. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:21, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Thread Thanks for letting me know about this. You're right, it was pointless. If you have anything else I can help you with, just let me know! :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 14:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Look, I just said I was Lutheran. is that offensive? I do not think so. Then Vicyorus calls me a rebel Catholic and purposely starts insulting me. I said I do not believe in saints and he claims I started an arguement. I think he should be kicked since he started it. Why should the victim be banned. he should be the one that ought to be banned. unban me from the chat.....please...i promise that i will stop saying That OM*G word......replaced with OMG! I only said some I only said some hit me. --The Director of PSA (talk) 16:56, February 17, 2013 (UTC)The Director of PSA Holy Bricks! Hey Dororo, can you tell me why was i banned? i came because i was Roleplaying with a friend called General Kozu, he said he was gonna attack the stickman wiki, i asked him the link. Not fair! Heyaaaah! --Max the LEGO Minifigure (talk) 00:06, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Gift Pj Monster 1 CP 23:25, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Odio Dororo! "Hi, United Republic of Taiwan, please send me a message or captured n00bs. Please remember to NOT be polite and sign with garbage United Republic of Taiwan (talk) 00:56, March 7, 2013 (UTC)!" Oh mio Dio...odio Dororo. Re: HAAALLLPPP Done. You can see your requested changes here. If you need help with anything else, contact me or the master at those kinds of things. :P Talk to you later, --Hey.youcp 01:40, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Director(aa) Hi Dororo, I've been told by Director(aa) that you told him he is 8 in his PM. In case you think someone is less than 13, you can jsut mention it once in his PM, there is no need to make a longer conversation about this. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Uberstrike Hey Dororo, I noticed you play Uberstrike, my name on there is Preston108. Can you add me? Thanks! :) Pj Monster 1 CP 02:12, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *yoshiman444 you forgot my name on the friends/non-friends list. list you forgot to add my name to the list Re: DOOD Yeah, I'm not much of a blogger. :P I actually used to blog on Wordpress in the past, but it became too tedious to me. Anyway, what do you recommend blogging about? --Hey.youcp 02:46, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Dororo Custom Request I'm finished your custom! Here. Dororo custom.png|Do you like it? What do you think? Later! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 22:20, March 14, 2013 (UTC)' RE:RE:RE:Dororo Custom Request Glad you like it! That's a lot of "RE:"s. LOL '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:22, March 14, 2013 (UTC)' Re: Vandal That user hasn't edited in years. He/she is no longer a threat. --Hey.youcp 18:34, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Stupid me.... St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Dororo111122! Enjoy the Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 02:32, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat ban You should have not banned me from chat. That was not bullying. I actually, "frown upon this" like Disney said about CPPS. You're the one who is bullying. It is my opinion to not like CPPS. -Jj131 the epic guy (talk) 22:42, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Question How long is my chat ban? There must be a glitch or something where I am unbanned from chat. Is my ban over or is the wiki glitching and stuff? -Jj131 the epic guy (talk) 23:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Question The homepage is correct. There are even users from early 2007. --Hey.youcp 00:34, March 22, 2013 (UTC) NOT FAIR! U BANNED ME JUST FOR GOING TO CHAT? I WAS GOING TO SAY I AM LEAVING, AND TALK TO SOMEONE, PROOF? LOOK AT MY BLOG POST! UNFAIR! --The Evil Lord Makuta (talk) 23:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Unfair Ban & Real Joke YOU UNFAIRLY BANNED ME! WHAT DID I DO? Oh, and the joke was: Knock knock Who's there? Cows go Cows go who? cows don't go who, cows go moo. LOL --General Kozu (talk) 23:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Whatever was the name of your message I WAS GONNA LEAVE! LOOK AT MY BLOG POST! --The Evil Lord Makuta (talk) 23:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Dororo111122 It says that the admins will remove my full name and it doesn't say that you must always make it a block/ban. Ur Profile Could you add me to your profile? Thanks. --LizardMaster178 (talk) 21:27, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I play RŌBLOX as well my username is Waterninja77 u can friend me! Sorry for swearing I'll never swear ever again Weyuisgod U+303U+303U+303 March 28th 2013U+303U+303U+303 Happy Easter Dororo111122! Enjoy the Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 01:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Forgot The Title! Oops! I forgot the Title, What was I thinking, and Have a Happy Easter! --Mariocart25 (talk) 01:04, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Penguin of The Month Hi Dororor, Congratulations! You were chosen to be the Club Penguin Wiki:Penguin of the Month :D Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:36, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Im sorry for swearing and can I get back to chat pleaseeeee? WeyuisgodWeyuisgod (talk) March,29,2013Weyuisgod (talk) Happy Easter! Happy Easter, Dororo111122! And sorry... :) -- (talk) 13:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! (from Edrussell1203) Happy Easter! Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:28, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter from Twinkie102! Happy Easter, Dororo111122! :D Happy Easter! I'm back teeheehee Missed me? I know you didn't. Lol Template Prize I want to give this template to you for editing during the hard times when Spike Hike confirmed that there would be no April Fools' Party this year. Add the template to your userpage or where you put your templates with EditedNoAprilFools. Below is what the template looks like. Enjoy the prize! Complain What I mean by stupid is mean! Geez Dororo, what I said about you was true. Instead of kicking one more time you banned instead. Whi RE:Sock Hi Dororo, Thank you for this information. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:17, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Please come on chat Hi Dororo, please come on chat. It's Mikey! (talk) 22:51, April 7, 2013 (UTC) proof eggabooha with his proof i was bullied i before this and not just on the internet so i don't like talking about being bullied. he made rude comments about me it was not just teasing you had to be there to see we are where having fun and twilight perry got mad and was mean to me and we where being bots he had the commands called !mean and !kill so then they started being mean because i was not them most famous pretend bot and just like off the internet the lest popular guys get bullied. so twilight first used mean and the kill but then he said i have the time 02:43 I'm glitch ing.... !mean Eggabooha and the as you know that i am a disgrace to humans and more but today he got you on your side i don't care if you don't unban me but i want to tell you what happen. Eggabooha check me out 02:22, April 10, 2013 (UTC)